


亵神

by Gehrels



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels
Summary: *绫言，abo，ao，师生 标题并无太大联系但是就是想用（）*内容有车但是并无实质描写所以归类为清水文
Relationships: 乐正绫/言和, 绫言
Kudos: 2





	亵神

**Author's Note:**

> *beta的信息素平和，不会激起alpha或者omega的 性 欲，所以在像教师这类公共性质的行业很受欢迎，被标记过的omega则是不会引起除标记者外其它alpha的性欲，同样受到欢迎。

在基本由beta或已被标记的omega组成的教师群体中，言和大概是一个异类——她是一个未被标记过的omega。不过托她同样有些异类的信息素——清冽的薄荷，不似omega常见的甜美诱惑，反而更像beta的信息素——的福，她混在一堆beta中倒也没什么违和感。若非如此即使走后门得到这份工作也不会有现在这般自在——

言和双腿交叠后靠舒服地窝在柔软的沙发里，慢悠悠嘬了口手中捧着的热茶，心情愉悦的浏览着小说的最新更新。

心华的文笔好像又进步了呢。她懒洋洋地想，嗯——卡剧情的功力也大有精进。她伸手关掉页面，一边思索着要不要去戳戳对方要个“偷跑”。不过在一切杂七杂八的想法付诸于行动之前，一阵轻快的敲门声打断了她的思绪。

这个节奏还有......鼻翼轻动，敏锐的捕捉到从被特意推开一线的门缝飘入的熟悉信息素，“进来。”轻车熟路推断出来人身份，把下意识弹起坐直的身体又瘫回去，言和舒服的眯长了眼。

“老师老师！”火般热烈的信息素在空气中张扬的扩散开，某只alpha抱着一堆提纲蹦哒了进来，“作业收好了~”

笑容僵在脸上.jpg

笑容突然消失.jpg

瘫在沙发上的一只白毛大型犬瞬间焉了下来。啊好麻烦还要改作业......明天的课也没备......不想动呜QAQ

“怎么了？老师？”半天没听到回应的乐正绫奇怪的转过身了，有些担心，“老师你没事吧？怎么这么没精神？”

......大型犬的眼睛亮了亮:“阿绫。”

“我在，怎么了老师？”

“你今天的作业写完了吗？”

“啊？嗯，写完了......”

“来，今天的作业就交给你改了√。”

“？？”瞪大了眼，乐正绫惊诧，“老师您真的没事？”平时老师可不会这样的。她赶忙上前几步，抬手摸摸对方额头。

“没发烧啦......”言和乖顺的没有避开，不知为何对方伴着动作环绕上鼻尖的信息素让她感觉身体有些说不出的异样感，“就是有点打不起劲......”

“要不要去医务室看看？”乐正绫皱了皱眉。

“......”异样感愈发明显，怠懒的思维终于慢悠悠的开始运转，言和似乎想起了什么，“......今天几号？”

乐正绫几乎秒回递了个回答，而后疑惑道:“怎么了？有什么问题吗？”

问题大了去了好吗！言和一个激灵，“阿绫！柜子最上边一行左数第三格！”然而还是不想动╮( •́ω•̀ )╭。

对方语气急切，乐正绫也不敢怠慢，转身就去寻。

......第三格......有了。拉出柜子，乐正绫怔愣了一下。抑制剂？等会，等，不会......

一个晃神，瞬息不到的功夫，背后便似有颗炸弹被突然引爆，磅礴浓郁的信息素顷刻之间爆发溢满整间办公室，继而紧紧缠住她。

乐正绫额角不由划下一滴冷汗，理智拼命收敛心神。老师是......omega？薄荷味的信息素没了平日里的清新平淡，浓烈火辣得呛人，乐正绫只觉自己似乎被扔到了一团烈焰上烘烤，心火熊熊燃烧。

她指尖有些颤抖的抓住药，有些踉跄的转身走去。

——那是她的老师。

静默着蜷缩在沙发上，宽松的衣服因着缩起的肩胛骨而稍稍滑落，露出光洁的锁骨和一片雪白。

——第一次在她面前露出这副不设防的脆弱模样的老师。

面上染上了些不自然的绯红，柔软的白发因低垂的头而滑落脸侧温顺的勾画着俊秀的轮廓、勾画出姣好的面容。

——她朝思暮想小心翼翼供奉在心中神坛上不敢有丝毫亵渎的老师。

骨节分明的手指隐忍的攥紧衣物，还带着微微的颤抖。那看着就十分柔软的唇微张，像是在邀请她吻上去......

——吻上去。十足冒犯的想法一发不可收拾如破堤而出的洪水汹涌奔腾，迅速占领脑海，冲刷着名为理智的丝弦。

——吻上去。乐正绫一言不发的在言和身前停下，指尖挑着药物抵上那唇。温热柔软的触感，是她一直以来所想......

——吻上去。清脆的丝弦崩断声。嘴边的药失去支撑，她看见言和惊愕的睁大了那双湛蓝的瞳眸，蓝天中不知何时积蓄起了些许雨点。

吻。她不知自己正在做什么，或者说她不愿想，无论是这番行为的后果抑或那人的心。

吻。缱绻而又激烈，带着十足的侵略性却又似捧着唯一的珍宝般的小心翼翼。

吻。霸道的占领整个唇腔，肆意夺走整个思绪。

“老师。”言和听到那人唤自己，一遍遍，小心翼翼，泛着浓浓的依赖、缱绻的喜悦与希冀，“老师......”

......罢了。一声轻叹消散成虚无。


End file.
